


Owning up

by casey_sms (shinygreenwords), shinygreenwords, SlytherinMalfoySnape (shinygreenwords)



Category: Star Trek: 2009
Genre: Borrowing Clothes, Community: st_xi_kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-24
Updated: 2009-06-24
Packaged: 2017-10-13 18:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/140140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/casey_sms, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/shinygreenwords, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinygreenwords/pseuds/SlytherinMalfoySnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AKA Sulu, Chekov and a pair of underwear. st_xi_kink prompt "Chekov wears rocket ship underroos. His lover (I don't care who, but Sulu and McCoy are my favorites) finds this strangely arousing." Warning: Sulu/Chekov SLASH. Established relationship. Implied sexuality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Owning up

**Author's Note:**

> Chekov is 17 so...possibly underaged?

The chronometer's beeping woke them both. Specifically, it startled Chekov out of a rather serene dream and he latched onto a groggy Sulu. Hikaru expertly hit the snooze button.

"I got it," Sulu mumbled. "Don't worry Chekov." Sleep had roughened his voice but not the undertone of protectiveness. Chekov smiled shyly and drifted off into sleep again, drooling on the other side of Sulu's bed.

When Chekov's communicator beeped, he swore in Russian and leapt out of bed. "We got five minutes to make it on time, Hikaru!" Chekov said as he turned toward the bed to find it empty.

The helmsman was emerging from the refresher unit.

"Vhy didn't you wake me?" Chekov panicked, worry etched on his youthful face.

"You looked so peaceful, Pasha," Sulu teased. It was amusing to see Chekov try to calculate how much time he had for a real shower under his breath while hastily brushing his teeth.

Chekov was running his hands through his unruly hair, lips covered with white foam. "I von't haff time to go back to my room, vat vill I vear? Vat should I do? Vat should I do?"

Sulu chuckled, looking immaculate. "Don't worry, Pasha. You can use my stuff. You know where everything is."

The young ensign blushed at his colleague/friend/lover's suggestion. "Are you sure that it is alwight?"

"Of course!" He reassured the younger man with a teasing kiss that left Chekov breathless, lip swollen like he was pouting. "I'll head up to the bridge for our shift ok?" The helmsman left with a sultry wink, a stark contrast to his usual professional poker face.

The whole of the shift was torture. Sulu had been trying to avoid Chekov's mischievous grins at him the whole time. Sulu had to fight to keep himself from returning the cheerful demeanour. While it might be normal for Chekov to be perky and cheerful, Sulu was supposed to be a responsible Lieutenant. The ensign was paying him back with a vengeance and it took all of his effort to focus on the navigational panel without shifting around too much. So as soon as they were dismissed Sulu hurried towards the turbolift as fast as he could. He didn't look behind him, he was pretty damn sure that Chekov was following like a puppy.

As soon as they were in the room, Sulu kissed Chekov passionately, pushing the young ensign into his bed and yanking his Starfleet issued slack down to his knees. He palmed the budding erection, listening to Chekov's breathy moans. When Sulu looked down at his work, he discovered that the ensign was wearing a pair of bright red briefs. His bright red briefs with tiny little rockets all over them. Definitely not his 'fleet issued underwear. Sulu's oriental eyes widened and he was speechless. Then he furrowed his eyebrows quizzically. "Where did you find that pair?"

"At the back of your closet." Chekov replied cheekily, eagerly arching into the Lieutenant's touch. But the intense look on his helmsman's face caught him off guard and his confidence crumbled. "I s-s-sorry, Sulu. They were small and I thought you wouldn't mind-"

Hikaru was still in shock, not moving to touch Chekov who cringed inwardly and admonished himself in Russian. "My mother sends them to me on my birthday. I never wear them." He hated them but he couldn't throw them away. His mother was so proud of him making it to Starfleet.. Though Sulu would never wear something like that but it is oddly fitting on his lover. The too tight briefs looked perfectly sensual on Chekov and Sulu found his eyes transfixed by the sight. Hikaru was distracted by the pale freckled thighs. The tiny hairs on the trembling legs lead upwards towards the briefs which framed his lover's straining sex.

Chekov's hands are fumbling around the waist band. "I...I didn't know. I sorry. I v-vill take them off," Chekov stuttered miserably. Sulu's face looked so solemn and he hated upsetting the older man. Chekov biting his lip nervously, his curly hair, dropping into his eyes.

The sound of his lover's distressed voice brings Sulu back and he cups the young man's face firmly. "I'd like that, Pasha. Take them off. Now." As Hikaru reached down with one hand to undo his own pants, his last coherent thought was that he had to remember to thank his mother for her latest package of underwear.


End file.
